


You Make Me Smile With My Heart

by Mystery_Lady



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A Serial Killer and His Demon Mate Being Fluffy, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood, Cannibalism, Dismemberment, Face It Alastor, Feelings Realization, Fluff without Plot, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Off-screen, Self-cest, This Isn't Just a Passing Crush, Valentine's Day Fluff, Who would have thought?, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: If he were honest with himself, he was just as surprised by his actions. He’s not the type to celebrate such a ridiculous holiday. Never had a need to, when he was alive nor when he’s in hell. By all accounts, it was a holiday made for fools.And while he hasn’t changed his mind about Valentine’s Day, he can admit that he now adds himself to the list; he was a fool just like every other person.----Alastor struggles a bit to admit that what he feels is more than a passing fancy.
Relationships: Alastor/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	You Make Me Smile With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second Alastor/Alastor (or Alastor/Al) fic! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and love this one as well. ^_^

“Happy Valentine’s Day, darling!” Alastor croons, handing Al a thin, medium-sized box that was wrapped in red, decorative paper and with a black, pretty bow in the center. While subtle, he took notice that Al’s smile dropped a bit in surprise and the way his lovely maroon eyes widen.

If he were honest with himself, he was just as surprised by his actions. He’s not the type to celebrate such a ridiculous holiday. Never had a need to, when he was alive nor when he’s in hell. By all accounts, it was a holiday made for fools.

And while he hasn’t changed his mind about Valentine’s Day, he can admit that he now adds himself to the list; he was a fool just like every other person.

Al has him wrapped around his delicate finger.

It enlightens and terrifies him.

He watches as Al carefully rips the paper away, letting the paper fall to the ground as he opens the box. A gasp of delight made his toothy grin widen.

“Alastor…They’re perfect~” Al whispers with awe, pulling out a silver knife, the rest still lying inside the velvet box.

“I remember how upset you were when you lost your favorite knife during one of your hunts. It’s not the same as your old one but I believe you needed a new set of hunting knives for your next prey.”

The look that Al gave him made him feel bashful, almost weak to his knees.

Al’s eyes were warm and aglow with deep, tender affection.

On any other, he would have believed it to be a farce. But he knew himself. Despite his nature—monstrous, cruel, sadistic, the list goes on and on with how many different ways that people have described him—he was capable of gentleness. And even—

No. Don’t think about that word…

A hand on his cheek made him focus back on Al.

“Sha, why don’t you start dinner? I have been craving for one of your jambalayas.”

Alastor chuckles, “If you wanted to eat jambalaya, why didn’t you cook it? We both know our mother’s recipe by heart.”

“Yours taste better than mines.” Al replies flippantly, stroking his cheek before pulling his hand away, “I’ll be checking on the meat and see if I require more for the next week.”

“Do you need assistance?” he inquires with a tilt of his head and with a sharp grin, his ears twitching.

Al laughs softly, “I’ll be fine my dearest.” He reassures, his tone as sweet as the smile he has across his face, making him feel warm from the inside and out.

If any of the residents from Hazbin Hotel were to see him, they probably would go into a coronary infarction…

Unexpectedly, Al’s smile turns into an ominous smirk, “In addition, I have a surprise for you~”

Now Alastor was curious, watching as his other self leaves the room with his gift still in hand.

But while he was eager to know what it was, he decides to behave. Al’s surprises almost always tend to bring him joy.

With that in mind, he heads towards the kitchen, deciding to distract himself by doing what Al wanted; making jambalaya from scratch.

Two hours have passed with the jambalaya almost done and still no sight of his lover.

No matter, he was patient. Although he might have to call Al soon; homemade food always tastes better when it was hot and ready.

Just as he was contemplating whether or not to call Al, he hears light footsteps. He recalls that when he was alive, when he wasn’t purposely making noise to frighten his prey, no one really knew he was there since he would sneak gently, silently, behind his kill. Ironically, his footsteps were—and is—as light as a deer.

Alastor lowers the heat, letting their meal simmer as he turns around to gaze at Al.

Al had a large, enthusiastic smile on his face and in his hands; he was holding an eight-inch, ceramic plate with a lid on top of it. On his left cheek, near the corner of his lips, he had a speck of blood.

Alastor wipes the blood away tenderly with his thumb before taking the digit into his mouth, tasting the blood with an approving hum.

They always knew the right prey to pick…

Alastor then eyes the plate curiously, his ears perking as he stares at it.

“What’s underneath the lid darling?”

“Why don’t you raise the lid and see for yourself sha?”

Letting out a short laugh, Alastor grabs the handle of the lid and gingerly picks it up. Setting the lid aside and looking back at the plate, Alastor felt his breath taken away.

On top of the plate, in the middle of it, was a heart.

A human heart.

He gazes with wonder at the way the heart continued to weakly pulse, blood drizzled over the heart and the plate exactly like a garnished dessert while a few white petals from a cornflower were placed strategically around the heart.

It was a gorgeous dish, made carefully with _love_.

“Figurative speaking, you have my heart Alastor,” Al starts warmly, his smile soft and affectionate before his smile turns into a devious grin, “But I sadly cannot literally give you my heart, I need it after all. But I can offer you someone else’s…”

Alastor grabs the plate delicately, still eyeing before placing it aside on the table. At Al’s confusion—and slight hurt—he cradles Al’s face in his hands tenderly.

“ _Oh, mon amour… C’est parfait~_ ” he whispers, his southern accent—which he usually keeps under control—thick and his “radio host” voice completely gone.

Al’s smile, which had dropped a bit, becomes bright and wide once again.

“ _Je suis si heureux que tu aies aimé, mon cher._ ”

His heart was filled with an emotion he has started to become familiar with as he rests his forehead against Al’s, his nose and his lips barely pressed against his human counterpart.

Al gives in into temptation and gives him a surprisingly chaste but no less loving peck.

Feeling a bit too soppy, Alastor takes over and deepens the kiss, exploring the inside of Al’s mouth and releasing a raspy growl when he detected the taste of iron in his mouth. He gives Al a punishing nip when he feels Al’s hand stroke one of his ears. But Al only laughs into the kiss and tugs on his ear gently.

He hates at times how turns into putty in Al’s hands, especially when he caresses his ears.

Pulling away, Al quips, “Come on sha, let’s go and eat, I’m starving.”

“Starving? Oh no, we can’t have that~” Alastor drawls, letting go of Al so that he could reach over and grabbing a plate. Filling up the plate, he passes it over to Al. Al gives his hand a grateful squeeze before heading to the table.

Grabbing the dish that Al prepared him, he joins his lover at the table.

As Alastor watches Al take a bite of his food, his eyes closed in bliss, he can admit to himself what he feels.

_He was a fool in love._

Grabbing a steak knife and his fork, he gingerly cut a piece of the heart, grinning broadly as blood starts to seep out the moment the muscle gives away. Without further ado, he takes the piece of flesh into his mouth.

He was head over heels for his beautiful, dangerous, and mortal mate.

He’s dizzy with his Al.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. (^∇^*)


End file.
